Loud Rider Eternal
by Alphamon Burstmode X
Summary: A quiet night. A colored rain. A life. Join Lincoln Loud as he gains a power to protect the innocent and endeavors to earn the name of Kamen Rider. (Pairing undecided) (Please read enjoy and review.)


Loud Rider Eternal

Chapter 1

Rain of Memories

So, here's a surprise. A new Loud House Fic that isn't an NSL AU. Though I will admit I was also considering an OOO fic. But that almost demands NSL to work and I believe you guys deserve more verity from me so I went with an idea I had based on my second favorite Rider series. In addition, I'll also be running a similar endeavor with one of my favorite American (sort of) Superheroes as well. Now, to be clear, though there will be continuity between the chapters and maybe the occasional arc, this will mostly be an episodic fic. Also, this takes place during the nine month time skip between W's last two episodes. With that explained... Let's kick it up!

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

It was a quiet night in the Michigan town of royal woods, a white haired young man with blue eyes of the age if sixteen clad in jeans, brown boots with orange laces, an orange shirt, and a white leather jacket with orange patches on the elbows and orange zippers on the center and pockets was lying down on a hilltop while contemplating his place in the world.

Recently for the young man, Lincoln Loud had felt feelings of inadequacy he had once felt as a kid returning. Recently, his second oldest sister, Leni was beginning to make it big in the fashion world, his third oldest sister, Luna had begun touring and opening for her all time favorite band, the Sliding Bricks, his fifth oldest sister, Lynn was being scouted by every collage with a high ranking Basketball team, and his third youngest sister, Lola was up for a part in a tv show that was being filmed in their town. On top of that with his oldest sister, Lori expecting her first child, it had Lincoln thinking about his relative lack of purpose in life.

He had searched out some hobbies and while he had considerable skill in a few of them, he never felt that sense if belonging that his sisters had. Of coarse, if you asked Lincoln what he wanted to do with his life he would always tell you the same thing. He wanted to help people. He just didn't know he would accomplish that goal.

As Lincoln's thoughts and desires began to reach their apex lights suddenly began lighting up the sky in what could only be described as a rainbow meteor shower.

Lincoln stood up and looked on awe at the site above him. As he looked up at the twenty six lights flew through the sky, he got the feeling that this was some kind of omen. As if something was beginning.

He had no idea how right he was.

Suddenly, a white light broke away from the rest of them and began flying towards Lincoln. Before he had a chance to run, the light landed in front of him. He then looked down at the small left in the ground to see a red buckle and a white flash drive looking device with a golden E on it that seemed to zoom infinitely and the word 'Eternal' above it.

"No way." Lincoln quietly said as he reached his hand down to the objects and picked them up before quickly running to his bike and pulling his laptop out of the backpack he hand strapped to the back of it. He then pulled up a file he had saved in it marked 'KR' He then went in to a couple sub files within it marked 'Skull' and 'W'

"Just like I thought. These look exactly like their gear and if I'm not mistaken, 'Eternal' was the name of that fake Rider from a little while back." Lincoln said before taking a close look at the buckle? "Could this really be the real thing?" He asked before putting the buckle to his waist as a silver belt with a black point on the right with a button on it wrapped around him before he nervously pressed a button on the flash drive causing it to speak out the word **'ETERNAL'**. However just as he was putting the drive in to the buckle as three subtle sparks of electricity, one gold, one blue and one red began to connect them, he heard the ringing of his phone which caused him to stop and pick it up.

"Hey, mom. What is it?" Lincoln asked, doing his best to hide the overwhelming nature of what was happening. "Yeah, I'll be right there. Don't worry. I won't speed. Love you." He said before hanging up and looking down at the buckle. He then sighed before pulling on the buckle as the belt went back in to it and he put the buckle in to his jacket's right pocket and the drive in his left jean pocket before putting on his orange helmet, getting on his bike and driving off.

A short while later, Lincoln arrived a slightly beat up two story house before entering and tossed keys on a key hanger on the wall and placed his helmet on the couch.

"Am I late?" Lincoln asked as he sat down at the table next to Lucy, a girl with black hair covering violet eyes clad in a black jacket, a black and white striped shirt which showed off her midriff, a pair of black pants, and a pair of black shoes and Lynn jr, a brunette girl with brown eyes wearing a letterman jacket with white lines, a red tank top with a white number 1 on it, red sweat pants with a white line going down the right leg, and a pair of red and white sneakers.

"No, your father is just about to lay out the food." A woman with shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes clad in a pink shirt with a white collar and white cuffs, and a pair of dark kakis, Lincoln's mother, Rita said.

"Does he need any help?" Lincoln asked before his father, Lynn sr, a man with brown hair and eyes who was clad in a dark green sweater over a light green plaid shirt, a pair of light kakis and brown loafers walked in carrying a large tray with two small and one medium sized pots with white chili.

"Nah, I got it." Lynn sr said as he lowered the trey to the table. Though Lincoln still helped him keep it steady. "Okay, I've got regular, vegetarian, beanless." He said.

"That's mostly for you, Lynn" Lucy joked in a monotone voice gaining a playful glare from Lynn jr and a chuckle from Lincoln before the family started eating.

"Oh. By the way, Lola if need it, I can give you a lift to the studio for audition tomorrow." Lincoln offered to a girl wearing a long sleeved pink shirt, a white vest, white skinny jean, and pair of pink and white sneakers.

"That'd be great. Thanks Linky!" Lola said.

"Oh! Can I help you rehearse?" Asked a exited six year old blonde girl with brown eyes who was wearing a purple dress, purple shoes, and a purple bow in her hair.

"Sure, Lily. I'd love for you to help." Lola said with a smile to the youngest Loud sibling.

The rest of the night was pretty uneventful as the Louds went about their routines. Lynn with her workouts, Lucy with her writing, and so on. The only thing out of the ordinary was Lincoln staring intently at the buckle and drive in the privacy of his room before going to bed.

The next morning, Lola was getting ready for her big day."

"Good luck today, Lola." Said Lola's twin sister, Lana, who could easily pass for the pink and white clad girl if not for her choice to were grease stained overalls, dirty work boots, a grey shirt, and a beat up red baseball cap.

"Thanks, Lana." Lola replied before hugging her twin and heading down stairs and out the door of the Loud House where Lincoln was waiting.

"You nervous?" Lincoln as he tossed Lola an open faced white helmet.

"A little. But I have confidence charm on me." Lola said before holding up a book titled 'A Princess in America' and gaining a smile from her brother.

"Alright then. Hop on." Lincoln said as Lola got on the back of the bike and the two went on their way.

After a short ride later, Lincoln and Lola arrived at a local studio and entered to see a five girls around Lola's age, most of whom were sitting with parents.

"Now, remember, Grace. This is just to be polite, you've got way more talent then any one else here." A black haired woman with far to much makeup said to her daughter at an octave that so loud that it had to be intentional.

"God. What a Karen." Lincoln whispered.

"Literally. Thats Karen Mathews. She's apparently one of the worst stage moms around. From what I here, Grace doesn't even like acting. But her mom forces her to." Lola quietly explained, getting a sympathetic sigh from Lincoln before Lola, name was called.

"Knock em dead." Lincoln said before giving his sister a hug for good luck as she went in to audition.

"Lola's audition didn't take too long before she came out and sat down next to Lincoln and the two Loud siblings waited as the remaining girl went in.

A short while later, the panel of judges came out with two security guards just in case some of the stage moms got a little aggressive.

"Okay, so the part will go to... Lola Loud!" The lead judge said before Lola jumped in to Lincoln's arms in celebration.

"WHAT?" A loud yell came from Karen as she marched up to the panel with the security guards getting ready to restrain her if necessary. "MY DAUGHTER DID WAY BETTER THAT LITTLE BLONDE WHORE!" She shouted as Lincoln stepped in front of Lola, being more than sure that things were about to go two ways. Bad and fast. His suspicions were proven correct when the guards approached Karen.

"Alright, ma'am. Let's just calm d..." The guard tried to to say before Karen punched him out before pulling a blue drive with and ice-themed I on it causing Lincoln's eyes to widen in panic before the drive said the word **'ICE-AGE' **and Karen placed it to her chest before Lincoln tackled Lola to the ground to shield her as Karen was morphed in to a white and black monster before freezing the other guard.

"Mom?" Grace asked as she fell down in fear as the other moms picked up their daughters and ran out and the judges took off out the back.

"Be quiet, sweetie. Mommy will take care of this." Karen said before she began stalking towards Lola as Lincoln got up to defend his sister.

"Lola, stay behind me." Lincoln said his instincts landed on what he had to do.

"Get out of my way." Karen said.

"Yeah, that's not happening." Lincoln said as he unzipped his jacket pocket.

"I'm giving you one warning to back down." Karen warned.

"After what you just did..." Lincoln began as he lifted up his buckle and drive. "You don't even get that." He coldly said as placed the buckle to his waist before the belt once more formed around him and pressed the button on his drive as it said **'ETERNAL' **and with a cold call of '"Henshin", Lincoln placed the drive in the buckle and pulled back on the right side of the buckle and put his left hand up at an angle as he was enveloped in a thin white armor with red gloves and boots that had flame patterns on the forearms and shins respectively, grey markings on the shoulder pads, yellow compound eyes on the helmet, and three almost crown like horn on the top of the helmet.

"Lincoln?" Lola asked in awe at the form her brother had now taken.

"Lola, call the police. I'll handle her." Lincoln said before tackling Karen through a wall and causing them both to fall three stories down to the street.

'Okay. You can this.' Lincoln thought to psych himself up before standing up as Karen came at him with a mace made from ice only for Lincoln to dodge with little effort as the armor increased his speed to super human levels. He then delivered a series of kicks to Karen's back before delivering a roundhouse kick to her face. Karen then staggered back and shot several ice spears at Lincoln only for him to pull out a combat knife and slice the spears out of the air before grabbing the last one and throwing it in Karen's shoulder.

'I better finish this up before anyone gets hurt.' Lincoln thought before he pulled the drive out of his buckle and placed it in to his knife before the words **'ETERNAL MAXIMUM DRIVE' **were heard before the knife began to glow a golden color. "Rider Slash!" Lincoln called out before he used his speed to run and slice through Karen before in a small explosion Karen was unconscious and human again. Lincoln then noticed that her drive was on the ground a few feet away from her and he went over and picked it up before quickly leaving the area as the police arrived.

Once a safe distance away and was sure that no witnesses were around, Lincoln took the driven out of the buckle and allowed the transformation to time out as his armor disappeared before he took out his phone and called Lola.

"You okay?" Lincoln asked.

"I'm fine and Grace is safe too. What about you." Lola asked.

"I'm good. Ms Mathews is knocked out and being taken off by the cops and I'm pretty sure that I saw some news cameras out there so she's probably going away for a while." Lincoln explained.

"You want to tell me how all this happened?" Lola asked.

"I'll explain when we get home. In the meantime, just give your statement to the police and avoid telling them I'm the guy in the white armor." Lincoln instructed as he rounded the corner and arrived back at the studio.

That night, after assuring the rest of the family that they were both okay, Lincoln and Lola both went to Lincoln's room where Lincoln explained everything to her.

"So, last night, it started raining light that turned out to be these things called 'Gaia memories' that that turn people in to monsters called 'Dopants' those 'Kamen Rider' guys you study use." Lola said in order to see if she had everything clear.

"Well, three Riders and one fake." Lincoln clarified before holding up his Gaia Memory up. "This was used by the fake." He explained before brining up a file of the previous person to ware the Eternal armor. Only the gloves and flames on his were blue and he had a harness over the chest that collectively with the black point on the belt and the knife held twenty six memories.

"Wait. So, there could be twenty four more out there." Lola reasoned out.

"Which means twenty four chances that innocent people could get hurt or worse." Lincoln said before focusing on the Eternal Memory.

"Why do I get the feeling that you're gonna make it a personal mission to find them?" Lola asked, gaining a slight chuckle from Lincoln.

"I've got the power to fight Dopants. I have to do it. I don't have a choice." Lincoln said.

"Okay." Lola said, knowing that there was no point in arguing with Lincoln about this. "Just promise me that you'll take of yourself out there." She said as Lincoln pulled her in to a side hug.

"You got it." Lincoln said as the two shared a smile.

(Meanwhile in Futo city)

An image of Lincoln fighting Karen in her Dopant form was playing on a laptop before being paused as the person watching picked up a bulky flip phone.

"Terui, Have you seen the news about what's going on in America?" The man asked before the person on the other line answered and asked him what they were going to do. "I'm going to check this guy out. You keep things safe here and feed Mick. I don't trust Akiko to do it." He said, getting conformation from his friend before hanging up and grabbing a buckle that looked just like Lincoln's a black Gaia Memory with a purple J on it, and a black fedora before petting a grey cat that was sleeping on the desk walking out of his office.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Well, there you go, guys. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now, I'd like to add more than just the T2 Memories so it doesn't just boil down to Lincoln fighting a Dopant and gets a new power. So feel free to suggest any other types of Dopants that have T1s or T.5s and until next time and as always... Keep on keeping on.


End file.
